GerIta
by Celestial Fire Lion
Summary: Re-Upload of my first story XD Please be kind and blah,blah! Contains Yaoi, Don't like, don't read! If you read, thank you, and please R&R! Side pairing of France x Italy
1. Where Are You?

**GerIta  
A/N This is my very first story, and is a collaboration with my wifey, and fellow writer, Moto.  
Please review, tell me what you think! And if you want more! Thank you! ~CFL  
_**

** Chapter 1; 'Where Are You?'  
** Italy lay, basking in the sun. He'd just made another 'surrender' from England. He knew Germany would be there any second to scold him (for the _millionth_ time…)  
So Italy sat, and played with Buyo (my name for the cat XD I couldn't remember if it had a name or not, so I stole one from Inuyasha!); waiting. And waiting…. Yet Germany never showed up. "_Germany…_"  
This worried him. So, worried, Italy went to America's house.

~*~ **At America's house** ~*~  
Italy began attacking America's doorbell. "Sup, dude?" Was America's answer to Italy's incessant ringing.  
"P-please..! H-have you s-seen G-Germany anywhere?" Italy stuttered. America was leaning against the doorframe, noming on his usual hamburger. "Nope, sorry, bro." And with that; he slammed the door on poor little Italy's face. "_Oh, Germany…_"

~*~ **With Germany** ~*~  
"Where is that blubbering coward, Italy, hiding?" Germany paced back and forth around his perfect kitchen. He was getting worried now. Questions like; _"He didn't get captured by France or England again, did he?"_ began to flow through his mind.  
~*~ _A few hours later…_ ~*~  
It was pitch black outside by the time Italy returned. "Italy!" Germany stood up from the couch. Italy's sad, puffy eyes widened with glee at the sight of Germany. "Oh, Germany! I've missed you!" Italy embraced Germany tightly.  
Germany felt blushy, for some odd reason. He realized he'd actually missed Italy. And that he actually liked being in Italy's arms like that; upon that realization, he pushed Italy away subtly.  
"I lost you awhile back during training... You're too fast for me. Heh..." Germany chuckled and looked away from Italy, who was panting slightly.  
~*~ _A bit later _~*~  
"It's time for bed, Italy!" Germany called out as he climbed into bed. Germany stared up at his ceiling. "_Is Italy going to come like he usually does?"_ He unconsciously thought of all things he could do to little Italy… _Oh so many things… _Germany caught himself and tried to get all the naughty ideas out of his head. To his dismay; the attempt only brought back the memory of their earlier embrace. He yearned for Italy's warmth; it was like he couldn't hold back anymore. Germany jumped up from his bed and rushed towards Italy's room sometime around 6 am. Italy was nowhere to be seen; Germany cussed under his breath.

**A/N Thank you for reading! Please review! If I get somewhere around 5 positive reviews you will see a chapter 2! Thank you so much for reading!**

~ CFL 


	2. France! I Need Your Help!

**A/N ERMAGHERD! This is, like, my FIFTH TIME re-typing this chapter! My computer kept derping out! ARGHH! Well, anyway, thankya very much fer readin' CH 1! Read & Review, Follow/Favorite, please! Expect new stories soon too!  
Also... Special thanks to Tori and Biku-sensei for reviewing ^Also, Moto, the amazing person I'm writing this story with! Also pretty much every other story...^! You were my motivation! So, In short... More reviews, MORE CHAPPIES!  
- C.F.L.  
P.S...  
I was really hyper while I was typing this! Hehehehe... BE AFRAID  
Luvs!**

* * *

Italy stood in front of France's villa, anxious in lieu of what he was about to do. Nervous, Italy slowly, shakily attempted to knock on France's door. BUt before he could; France swung the door open, hitting Italy square in the face. "_AUGH_!" Italy yelped, falling back on his pockets.  
"Italy?" France questioned, "What are you doing here?" He was wearing a loosely tied robe, for whatever reason. "W-well... I-I really w-wanted to k-know h-how to... H-have..."  
Italy hid his head between his knees, too embarrassed to finish his sentence. France grinned cockily, "Sex?" Italy's head shot up, "No! S-sex...Sex lessons!" Italy flushed with an intense humiliation. France's grin widened, "For you 'n' Germany?" Italy's blush deepened and he nodded feebly. "...But Germany can't know... If he found out-I think I would die!" He started flailing around on France's patio. France busted out laughing.  
After a few minutes France recovered. "Fine, come in..." France gently helped Italy off the ground. "I can only teach this in privacy..." Hel led innocent little Italy to the basement; and further to a dimly lit room. Upon entering France turned to Italy and said, "Are you sure about this? Last chance to change your mind..." Italy gulped unconsciously and feebly nodded, "Erm... y-yes... ve..." France then returned to the door, "Okay then," and locked it tightly. France dropped his robe. "WOAH!" Italy shouted, covering his eyes. "You're going to have to get used to this if you want to be Germany's mate... Now disrobe yourself..." Italy blushed and shied away. France frowned disapprovingly at Italy's slight denial. "Hmph...Then I'll just undress you myself." France sauntered over to Italy's slightly trembling figure; undid his shirt and slid it off seductively.

~*~ With Germany ~*~

Germany was frantically searching for Italy. He went by Turkey, England, and Japan's house; but no one knew where his little Italian was.

He was checking everywhere; it had quickly become noon by the time the Blonde even realized. He had been everywhere but one place... France's house. _Damnit!_ Upset and flustered, he thought to himself; "_That disgusting, perverted frog idiot bastard must have him..._" He then ran as fast as he could to France's house.

~*~ Back w/ France & Italy ~*~

(**A/N LEMON REMOVED BECAUSE SOME DICK FLAGGED MY STORY**)  
Germany grasped France by the neck, raising him off his seat on the couch. "**_You bastard_**..." was all he could get out without full-on exploding at the smaller blonde.  
"_H-he came to me-" _ was all France could manage under Germany's strangling grip. Germany's eyes widened and he released his grip on France, dropping him. He turned to Italy, "...I-Italy...? How could you..?" He was on the brink of tears. France knew how much the little ginger loved Germany. He got up, picked up his robe, and led Germany out of Italy's hearing range. "He wanted lessons on how to be your lover...:  
Germany shifted uneasily and started as he half-began to walk away, "But are you sure he didn't want to be your lover?" Germany took one more glance back, "If it was true... He would've come to me..!" Germany felt a tear escape his eye and trickle down his cheek.

* * *

**A/N Did you like this chapter? I feel so sorry for Germany! Thank you for continuing reading! Please review this time if you want more chapters! I will credit you in CH3 if you do! Recommend me plz, if you think I'm worthy! Again, thank you!**

~ C.F.L.


	3. You Are My Love

**A/N I'm sorry, this is a short chapter. BUT; it has some significant meaning, so no flames! And, thank you, for all of you who are waiting patiently for more chappies! I love all of you who are reading; ESPECIALLY the Brits and Italians XD  
P.S. I also found out my necklace was made in Italy today! I feel special :3  
~C.F.L.**

* * *

**Chapter 3; "You Are My Love"**

Germany sat silently and remorsefully on the side of his bed. "_Maybe Italy is better off with France,"_ he thought to himself with a sigh; he felt like he would start sobbing any minute. Italy ran into the room, embracing the taller man tightly. "I-I'm sorry I went to France! I w-wanted to learn how to b-be your l-lover...I love you Germany!" Italy confessed with a little sob.

Germany put his arms around Italy, "Promise me you'll never see that frog-bastard again...You will be only mine." Germany gently commanded, returning the hug and softly kissing Italy's head. "I promise," Italy vowed, smiling widely.

"I love you Italy," the words felt so natural, rolling off his tongue. Yet Italy had already fallen asleep in his arms. "_He's probably exhausted from this whole ordeal..." _Germany laid Italy down beside him and fell asleep quickly, glad Italy was his.

* * *

**A/N Sooo...How was it? Wasn't that just the cutest love confession ever? Thanks for reading!  
~C.F.L.**


	4. World Meeting

**A/N SAVE ME FROM THE SPIDERS! 5 in one night, I'M DYING! Oh, ya, I'm DEATHLY afraid of spiders. AAAANYWAY... I love writing this story XD Hope you like reading it! Check out my new story, btw, if you haven't already! Enjoy!**

* * *

A seating chart, poorly drawn by America, was sketched on the main chalkboard at the head of the meeting room. Germany was horrified to see it was him; Italy; France.  
He sat in Italy's seat and forced Italy to sit down in his (Sorry if that's confusing...). France re-arranged himself too and sat next to Italy. "Fuck..." Germany hissed under his breath.

Germany possessively held Italy's hand under the table. Italy was caught off guard by this at first, but then caught on and gave Germany that goofy smile of his (That the blonde nation loved oh-so-much). He stroked (I think that's the word- Ner) Italy's hand lovingly, _that frog bastard better leave Italy alone!_

France nudged Italy's arm. Germany looked over at the two, blonde being a bastard, brunette unwilling and uncomfortable, _flirtatious, frog bastard..._ He frowned venomously at the Frenchman. Italy and Italy's love were _his_, and no one else's- he _would not_ have clouded love! He felt his chest tighten with anger and jealousy, he pulled Italy up aand switched spots with him again. France snickered deviously.

Italy was looking down at a piece of paper, pen sliding across the page, seeming very engrossed in whatever he was writing/drawing, "_Na naana na nya nyaan,_" he was humming quietly. He lifted his head with a blissfully satisfied look on his face, "Oh, Germany... Ve~." He poked Germany and pointed to the paper. The German made quite the [un]manly squeak when he saw a chibi version if himself and Italy kissing under a Japanese love umbrella drawn on the back of the sign-in sheet. Their names _inked_ in perfect kanji, captioning the picture. Before Germany could get rid of the incriminating drawing, England came by and added it onto the, already toppling, pile of sign-in sheets.

_FUCK! _echoed inside the German's head.

* * *

**A/N I had been typing this for a few weeks (I got caught up in a story) so sorry if this chapter is a little bit crappy/doesn't make sense...  
I AM SO HEARTBROKEN. The story I was reading (which was F*CKING AMAZING^and left off on a cliffhanger^) WILL NEVER BE CONTINUED! I sobbed for, like, 5 minutes... Kill me now, God *looks up at sky***

**JEEZUZ- that was FOREVER ago! Life got tom me... sorry for updating so late... Sumimasen!  
And btw, check out MotoTheKitty's profile, the [technical] author of this story.  
~ C.F.L.**


End file.
